<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tteokbokki and cola by astrumluna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299282">tteokbokki and cola</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrumluna/pseuds/astrumluna'>astrumluna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, inspired by going seventeen 2020 ep. 9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrumluna/pseuds/astrumluna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>domestic soonhoon after filming GoSe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tteokbokki and cola</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nasa dressing room si Soonyoung na nag sscroll lang sa phone nya at natatawa sa tweets ng Carats. <em>Ano 'to? Seventeen as cleaning products? Hahaha. </em>Nagpatuloy lang sya sa pag sscroll nang makakita sya ng isang tweet na sobrang nagpatawa sakanya. <em>Woozi as rice? Hahaha ah bored ba ang Carats at kung anu ano nang thread ang ginagawa nila? Hahaha. </em>Natatawa pa rin sya nang marinig nyang bumukas ang pinto at pumasok ang naghihikab na Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh tapos ka na? Kumusta?" Natatawang tanong ni Soonyoung sa tulalang Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay lang. Pero hindi ko akalain na ako pa yung huling matatapos. Akala ko makakasama ako sa unang batch ng mga uuwi na pero ako pa yung pinakahuli."</p><p> </p><p>"Hirap na hirap ka maka-idlip kanina Ji, hindi ko tuloy mapigilan tawa ko."</p><p> </p><p>"Ewan ko rin ba, hindi ako maka-concentrate e. Buti pa si Wonwoo naka-idlip agad."</p><p> </p><p>Tulala pa rin si Jihoon nang marealize nya na nakatingin lang sakanya ang naka-ngiting si Soonyoung.</p><p> </p><p>"Soons, bakit pala nandito ka pa? Pinayagan ka nang umuwi kanina pa ah."</p><p> </p><p>Natawa naman si Soonyoung. Nagsimula nang magtanggal ng damit si Jihoon para makapagpalit na sya ng mas kumportableng damit. </p><p> </p><p>"Ji naman e, syempre hihintayin kita para sabay na tayong umuwi."</p><p> </p><p>Nangiti si Jihoon pero syempre hindi nya pinakita kay Soonyoung. "Tara na nga."</p><p> </p><p>Tumayo naman agad si Soonyoung at kinuha ang mga gamit nila bago dumiretso sa sasakyan. Pagkaupong pagkaupo ay napahikab na agad si Jihoon. Nilingon sya ni Soonyoung at hinila palapit sakanya para makasandal ito sa balikat nya. Tumingala si Jihoon sakanya at nginitian sya. <em>Aww inaantok na talaga.</em> Kinilig si Soonyoung sa ngiti ni Jihoon kaya niyakap nya ito ng mahigpit.</p><p> </p><p>"Soons 'di ako makahinga."</p><p> </p><p>"Ay sorry. Sobrang cute mo kasi kapag inaantok Ji, pakiss nga." </p><p> </p><p>Natawa si Jihoon sa sinabi ni Soonyoung. "Marinig ka ni Manager sige ah. Hindi ka ba inaantok? Ang daldal mo kanina, hindi pa rin ubos energy mo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Syempre kapag sayo hinding hindi ako mauubusan ng energy." Sabay kindat kay Jihoon. "Tsaka si Mingyu kaya yung sobrang ligalig kanina. Napakadaldal, paano ang lapit nanaman nya kay Wonwoo kanina."</p><p> </p><p>"Nakakatuwa si Mingyu 'no? Lahat ng jokes ni Wonwoo havey sakanya."</p><p> </p><p>"Ji, ganoon talaga kapag mahal mo. Kahit anong joke nakakatawa para sa'yo."</p><p> </p><p>"Bakit ako, mahal naman kita pero minsan gusto ko nalang takpan bibig mo kasi ang korni talaga ng jokes mo."</p><p> </p><p>Lalo naman niyakap ng mahigpit ni Soonyoung si Jihoon dahil kinilig sya sa sinabi ng jowa nya. </p><p> </p><p>"That was supposed to diss me, pero Ji kinilig ako sa sinabi mo. Pakiss nga sa baby ko na sweet lang kapag kaming dalawa nalang hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Later." Tipid na sagot ni Jihoon. Pero ngiting ngiti din naman sya.</p><p> </p><p>Pagdating sa dorm ay dumiretso sila sa kwarto nina Mingyu at Jihoon. Palaging ganoon ang set-up nila. Ihahatid ni Soonyoung si Jihoon sa kwarto nito bago sya umakyat sa shared room nila ni Vernon. Pagpasok nila sa kwarto ay nakita nila ang tulog na tulog na si Mingyu at si Vernon na nakahiga sa kama ni Jihoon. Mahimbing na ang tulog ni Vernon kaya hindi na sila nag abala pa na gisingin ito at palipatin sa kwarto sa taas. </p><p> </p><p>"Paano ba yan Ji, sa taas ka matutulog." Sabi ni Soonyoung sa jowa at tinignan ito ng makahulugan.</p><p> </p><p>"Pwede naman akong matulog sa tabi ni Wonwoo or kay kuya Seungcheol e....but of course you're a whiny baby at magtatampo ka kaya tara na sa taas."</p><p> </p><p>Hirap na hirap silang umakyat ng hagdan dahil naka cling si Soonyoung sa braso ni Jihoon at ayaw bumitaw. Pagkapasok sa kwarto ay umupo si Soonyoung sa kama nya at tinawag si Jihoon habang naka bukas ang braso nya, inviting his boyfriend for a hug. </p><p> </p><p>"Baby, come here." </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon went to him and hugged him tightly. He ruffled Soonyoung's hair while telling him he did a good work during the shoot.</p><p> </p><p>"Good work today, Soons. But then you always work hard naman pero gusto ko pa ring naririnig mo ito Soonyoung para alam mo."</p><p> </p><p>"Same to you, baby. Wala atang dadaig sa pagka-hardworking mo Ji."</p><p> </p><p>Jihoon smiled at that. Pareho naman sila ni Soonyoung na hardworking but everytime his boyfriend praises him, iba ang dating e, parang mas malakas ang impact. And with that he lowered his head to kiss Soonyoung on his lips. They were almost making out and Soonyoung let out a moan when Jihoon pulled away laughing. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, enough. Inaantok na talaga ako Soons, matulog na tayo." </p><p> </p><p>"Bukas ka sakin Lee Jihoon, humanda ka talaga."</p><p> </p><p>Hinila nalang ni Jihoon si Soonyoung para mahiga na ng maayos. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you Ji."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm love you too"</p><p> </p><p>Kinabukasan nalaman nilang sumunod lang si Vernon kay Mingyu sa kwarto hanggang tuluyan na itong doon nakatulog. Hehe</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"I should give Woozi a chance to have this experience"- Kwon Soonyoung, 2020</p><p>Hence, the title lmao Soonyoung ate tteokbokki and drank cola when it was Jihoon's turn to sleep.<br/>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this short fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.<br/>Thank you for reading! uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>